A Charitable Case
by TheAuthor1996
Summary: Scotland Yard are running a charitable auction in aid of Comic Relief but how will Sherlock react when Sergeant Donovan goes behind his back and puts a day out with him as an item available within the auction? Better yet, how will our favourite detective react when the item is sold off before he can even protest?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Do I Hear A First Bid?**

* * *

It was the month of March and the city of London was bustling with activity as the annual charity event of Comic Relief was coming up so many establishments and individuals were doing their part to raise money for a good cause,

"You fancy taking part in the station action?" Sergeant Donovan asked Sherlock one morning,

"Everyone's taking part" she said but the detective didn't look at her as he looked through a file,

"No, I shall be making a donation the same way I do every year" he mumbled and Sally simply rolled her eyes as he left without another word and her colleague, Anderson walked up to her side,

"Moody git" he grumbled before smirking,

"You going to put his name down?" he asked and Sally smirked just as amused,

"Hell yeah" she responded before typing Sherlock's name onto the action participation list.

* * *

Sherlock went absolutely mental when John showed him the action list on the station's social media page but one particular listed item made his blood boil:

 _'A Day Out With The Man In The Hat: Sherlock Holmes' ~ Current Bids: 10._

* * *

Sherlock growled,

"Call Lestrade Now!" he ordered and John grabbed his phone but the page refreshed as John accidentally hit page refresh and red letters appeared next the listed item:

 _'SOLD'._

* * *

 **A quick start but are you on the edge of your seat? Review to unlock chapter 2!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Honour To The Bidder**

* * *

Sherlock gave a firm look to Lestrade,

"Absolutely not" he growled

"I'm sorry, Holmes but there's nothing I can do. I put Donovan in charge of the auction because I was swamped with files to get through but don't worry she's been given a disciplinary warning" Lestrade assured,

"I don't care if she's been given a disciplinary warning. Give the winning bidder a refund and tell them the item has been revoked!" the detective yelled and Lestrade sighed,

"I'm really sorry, Sherlock but I can't Sally listed the maximum bid on your item as £2000 and... Well the auction ended when the bidder gave that maximum bid" he admitted and John couldn't help but chuckle,

"Oooooo someone really wants to spend the day with you mate" the doctor teased,

"Shut up, John" Sherlock growled and Lestrade sighed once more,

"Tell you what, Sherlock. You grin and bare this for only one day and I will give you access to any case you want" Lestrade promised and the detective raised a curious eyebrow and folded his arms,

"Even if its a grade 5?" he demanded firmly and Lestrade inwardly winced but nodded hesitantly,

"Even if it's a grade 5" he assured and Sherlock gave a half smile and stood tall,

"Very well then, I shall endure this tedious day you have unknowingly promised to some random individual" he said before leaving followed by John.

* * *

Sherlock had been examining a sample with his microscope whilst John was reading his newspaper when the doorbell rang and Sherlock groaned causing John to chuckle,

"Sounds like your guest for the day has arrived right on time" he teased and Sherlock grabbed his coat, not responding as he went down the stairs and opened the door to find a young woman with brunette hair standing on the doorstep,

"Let's get this over with" he grumbled simply, moving passed her and the lady stopped him quickly,

"Actually Mr Holmes... You don't have to get anything over with" the lady said and he looked at her confused and she smiled bashfully,

"Well... I can tell from your blog that you would never had agreed to take part in that police auction so... I want to give the day I bought back to you" the woman said gently before taking a piece of paper out of her pocket,

"I signed the receipt stating that I received my purchase" she explained and handed it too him with a gentle smile,

"I hope you enjoy your day" she said gently before stepping off the doorstep and began heading down the pavement,

"Excuse me, Miss. What did you say your name was?" he asked and the lady looked back at him gently,

"Oh... Molly, Molly Hooper" she answered gently and the detective nodded thoughtfully,

"You read John's blog you say?" he asked and Molly nodded,

"Oh yes I think it's fascinating. Not just his posts but yours too, I particularly enjoyed your latest opinion on the disturbance of dust within a crime scene and its importance" she said with a smile and Sherlock fixed his collar, stepping down onto the pavement,

"You placed the bid not for yourself but knowing that I would be uncomfortable socialising with a stranger, not only that but you did so knowing your large payment would go to charity and you would receive nothing in return" he noted and watched her shrug,

"Well I just don't think people at Scotland Yard should pick on you or take you for granted; You help them out a great deal" she said gently and Sherlock gave a smug smile before offering her his arm,

"Shall we?" he asked and Molly looked confused,

"You placed a very selfless and honourable bid, Miss Hooper for which I admire so being the honourable man that I am, I would be happy to provide you with the day you purchased" he said and Molly smiled bashfully as she placed her hand on his arm and they began walking down the street.

* * *

 **Sherlock is impressed by Molly's honourable and honest nature. How will their day out go? Review to unlock chapter 3**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Day With A Detective**

* * *

Molly had told Sherlock that she wanted him to choose wherever they went on their day out and the first place they ended up in was The London Library,

"Wow... This place is amazing" Molly murmured and Sherlock nodded in agreement,

"Indeed, this is my favourite place besides the mind palace" he said and Molly looked at him curiously,

"Mind palace?" she asked curiously and Sherlock looked at her,

"Oh yes, apologies. I don't mention that on the blog. My mind palace is a place where I store my thoughts, ideas and knowledge" he explained,

"Like a journal?" she asked and Sherlock chuckled before nodding,

"In a way except the pages of the journal is my own mind. I can store and delete what ever I choose" he said and Molly smiled,

"You shouldn't talk about yourself like a computer, Mr Holmes" she said gently but before he could respond the librarian approached Sherlock's side,

"Sorry to bother you Mr Holmes but the media are outside trying to mussel in on your date" the old lady said causing Molly to blush but Sherlock growled,

"Thank you, Distract them for me" he said to which the lady nodded before Sherlock turned to Molly,

"This way, Miss Hooper" he said before leading her to the back door.

* * *

Sherlock and Molly made their way across the bridge near parliament after catching a ride from taxi, Sherlock having insisted that they needed to put some distance between them and the following media,

"Does that always happen?" Molly asked and Sherlock groaned before nodding,

"Unfortunately, yes. They insist on knowing all my movements whether I be on a case or a rare social outing" he explained,

"It appears my work has brought with it the curse of no privacy" he said and Molly looked at him sympathetically before looking around and she smiled,

"Mr Holmes, Are you scared of heights?" she asked and Sherlock looked at her confused,

"That's an odd question but no. Why do you ask?" he pressed and Molly smiled brightly.

* * *

The London eye carried Molly and Sherlock higher until they were at the very top of the circular structure,

"It is not common that I get to admire London from such a height" Sherlock said but the the carriage carrying the two came to a sudden halt and Sherlock and Molly grabbed hold of the balance bar,

"What on earth?" Sherlock murmured,

" _The London Eye is experiencing a technical fault which shall be fixed as soon as possible. Please remain calm and collected for the duration of this delay. We apologise for any inconvenience and thank you for your patience"_ The automatic voice announced but Sherlock felt as if something more was going on and looked at Molly who smiled bashfully,

"I slipped the ticket man an extra £50 to delay the ride for our remaining two hours. So you could have a little peace from the media" she explained and Sherlock felt a strange feeling inside of his chest,

"You... You did that for me?" he asked and Molly nodded before opening her satchel and brought out a plastic box,

"I have a packed lunch we can share" she said and Sherlock chuckled and bowed his head,

"I would be honoured to share your packed lunch, Miss Hooper" he said causing Molly to giggle at his chivalrous manner.

* * *

Molly walked back with Sherlock to Baker Street before the detective hailed a cab for her,

"Thank you... For taking the time to spend the day with me" Molly said gently and Sherlock bowed his head,

"Thank you for being the winning bidder" he said as the taxi pulled up and Molly held out her hand,

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr Holmes" she said gently and Sherlock looked at her hand before accepting it in his own and shook it gently,

"My name is Sherlock" he corrected gently and the girl smiled,

"Molly, Nice to meet you" she replied and watched the detective gave a half smile,

"Listen, love. Either kiss 'im or get in. I'm on the clock" the cabbie grumbled and Molly blushed before releasing Sherlock's hand and opened the cab door as Sherlock headed up the door step, opening the door to 221B before turning,

"Molly?" he called and watched as she turned back,

"Yes, Sherlock?" she asked gently and the detective hesitated before grabbing something off the cloak hanger in his hallway before tossing her something which she caught sloppily,

"A souvenir" he said before heading into his flat and closed the door behind him and Molly looked down at the deerstalker in her hands and smiled softly as she climbed into the cab, closing the door and told the cabbie her address with a soft smile on her face as the cab drove away.

* * *

 **Will they see each other again?! What was your favourite part of their day out? Let me know in a review to unlock chapter 4.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Tracking Down My Deer**

* * *

John emerged from his bedroom to find Sherlock analysing a sample under his microscope,

"You got in late. How did it go?" John asked before going to make himself a coffee,

"Surprisingly well" he responded not lifting his gaze from the microscope lenses,

"Was there a goodnight kiss?" John asked teasing and Sherlock rolled his eyes,

"Do grow up, John. Me and Miss Hooper simply had a professional day out" he responded,

"Ahhhhhhh so it was a girl" he concluded with a chuckle,

"Does Miss Hooper have a first name?" he asked taking a sip of his coffee,

"Doesn't everyone?" Sherlock responded sarcastically before going and retrieving his violin but the detective groaned at John's pressing look,

"If you must know. Her name is Molly. She is a kind, selfless, practical and prepared individual who only made the maximum bid as she new I would be uncomfortable giving up my day to a complete stranger" he said,

"She only came here to say that I didn't have to go anywhere" he explained and John smiled,

"And you went anyway" he said with a chuckle,

"A selfless act deserves an honourable reward" he replied simply before beginning to play his instrument,

"Are you going to see her again?" John asked curiously,

"Why would I see her again? She bid for a one day outing not a one day plus one more outing" he replied sarcastically and it was John's turn to roll his eyes,

"Doesn't mean you can't see her again" the doctor pointed out and Sherlock paused in his playing,

"I didn't get an address" he murmured but before John could respond, Sherlock spoke again,

"And before you ask, yes I already searched her on Facebook. I could find nothing" he explained and John looked at him sympathetically,

"She really impressed you didn't she?" he asked and Sherlock nodded after a moment,

"Indeed, Not many people carry a pack lunch with them just in case" he said more to himself but then held a look of thought and turned to John quickly,

"What people carry a pack lunch with them?" he asked and John looked surprised before looking thoughtful,

"Errrrrrr... People who don't really have the time to go out for lunch when they're working?" he proposed and Sherlock nodded,

"Exactly which means her occupation involves hard work. The question is: What is her job?" he asked,

"Didn't you do your whole deduction thing on her?" John asked and Sherlock stood tall and fixed his suit jacket,

"I didn't have the time" he responded and John smiled amused,

"You were enjoying yourself that much, Huh?" he asked with a chuckle but Sherlock simply grabbed his coat, putting it on,

"Perhaps Lestrade might shed some light on her whereabouts" he said and John smirked,

"Why the urgency to find her, huh Sherlock?" he asked teasing and Sherlock smirked,

"To simply track down my deerstalker" he responded before leaving and John called after him,

"Hang on! You gave her your deerstalker?!" he yelled but Sherlock didn't respond.

* * *

Lestrade couldn't help but be a little confused,

"Sorry, why exactly do you want to find her?" Lestrade asked,

"It appears that I lost my wallet whilst out on our venture and I have called every location we visited to know avail so I thought I might try and contact her in case she picked it up and forgot to return it" he explained and Lestrade rubbed the back of his head,

"Sorry mate, She didn't provide an address or number just an email" he explained before bringing up the purchase receipt, before writing down the email on a piece of paper,

"No bothering her too much" he warned and Sherlock nodded,

"You have my word" he assured before turning and he took his leave.

* * *

 **Will Sherlock get in contact with Molly? You'll have to review if you want to find out!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Contact... Well, Almost**

* * *

John was ecstatic,

"This is great! Ok you've got to be nice, Pleasant, charming but not creepy charming" John warned and the detective rolled his eyes,

"What is this? Pride and Prejudice?" he replied sarcastically and placed his fingertips to the keyboard but then hesitated before looking at John,

"What... What would you say?" he asked and John gave him a sympathetic smile,

"Do you want me to write it for you?" he asked and Sherlock looked unsure,

"I promise I'll write it as if I were you but with... more open feelings but not too much" he assured and Sherlock nodded after a moment and stood letting John take a seat at the keyboard,

 _'My Dearest Molly,_

 _I find myself reminiscing about our outing and I feel as if I must strive to ask if you would perhaps like to join me out for another?_

 _Usually I find myself not to be a man of sentimentality and is one to delete memories involving such feelings but I do hope you will accept my invitation. I anxiously await your reply._

 _Yours,_

 _Sherlock Holmes'_

John wrote before looking at Sherlock for his verdict who looked surprised,

"Very well written, John. Thank you" he said to which the doctor nodded with a smile,

"You're welcome" he said,

"Now all we can do is wait" he said with a sigh.

* * *

One week passed, then two, the three but poor Sherlock lost his hope as it turned to three weeks without any reply from Molly,

"Sorry, mate" John said sympathetically but the detective held his head high,

"No matter, John. I was foolish to venture into an area filled with something as primitive as emotion" he said before grabbing his coat but Sherlock spoke again before John could respond,

"Lestrade has asked that I give my opinion that was brought into St Bart's morgue this morning. You coming?" he asked heading down the stairs and John sighed before following.

* * *

The morgue was quiet, as one could expect when standing within a morgue but the silence was broken when Sherlock groaned in frustration,

"One thing I detest is waiting" he growled and John rolled his eyes,

"We just got here" he reminded,

"Did we?" he asked with a puzzled expression,

"I hadn't noticed" he responded,

"Just because your ego has been bruised doesn't mean you have to lock yourself away from the world again, Sherlock" John grumbled but before the detective could respond,

"Sherlock?" a voice said from behind the two men causing them to turn,

"Molly" Sherlock murmured and she smiled brightly,

"What are you doing here? Are you here to see me?" she asked,

"How did you even know I worked here?" she asked and Sherlock looked surprised,

"You work here?" he asked and she nodded,

"Yeah... I'm the hospital's pathologist" she explained,

"Did you get the letter I sent you?" she asked,

"Letter?" he pressed confused and Molly nodded,

"I thought you might like something more traditional" she explained and Sherlock inwardly winced and looked at John,

"I didn't get around to reading the post, Mrs Hudson brought up did I?" he asked and the doctor shook his head slowly before looking at Molly,

"Didn't you get Sherlock's email?" he asked and Molly's expression grew puzzled,

"Where did you get my email?" she asked,

"I found that I wished to see you again but I didn't have your contact details so I asked the police inspector who ran the auction whom provided me with your email, I hope you don't mind" Sherlock explained and Molly looked mortified,

"Oh Sherlock, I'm so sorry" she groaned,

"That email, was my junk email address. I used that one for the auction cause I didn't want updates from Scotland Yard" she explained and John smacked Sherlock on the back,

"This explains everything! Now do what you should have done you moron and get her number!" John scolded and Molly giggled as Sherlock glared at the doctor,

"Well actually... My number is already in the letter I sent Sherlock" she explained with a blush,

"I was hoping to see him again too" she admitted and Sherlock gave a half smile,

"Well I look forward to reading your letter after my business is done here. Until then" he said before retrieving a piece of paper from his pocket and proceeded to scribble something down with his pen before handing it too her,

"My number" he said as Molly accepted it with a gentle smile and a blush,

"Might you assist me with a certain Mr Roberts whose body was brought in this morning?" he asked and Molly nodded,

"I would be happy to Sherlock" she replied with a smile.

* * *

 **And Love begins! I hope you all enjoyed 'A Charitable Case' :D**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


End file.
